Reactions to the fall
by phoniexmist
Summary: What would everyones reactions to Percy and Annabeths fall into Tartarus. The Gods, The Campers, the Romans


**-Hey guys I've always been interested in those reactions to Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus so I decided to write one I hope you like it.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own The Percy Jackson franchise**

** -Percy POV-**

We just defeated the two giants and were on our way to save Annabeth. I can't say I'm not worried about her. When I heard Leo's description of her I couldn't help but be worried but I'm glad she was able to find the statue. God's be damned if the quest is only meant for her I won't leave her ever again. I sighed as I turned back to the crew of the Argo II. I turned to Jason and saw just how readily he looked to me.

"Jason wills you please Iris message the romans and get them to stop the raid on camp half-blood and I'll go inform the camp of our quest," I asked. He nodded and went into the ship to find a fountain. I went back to my room and went to the fountain but before I could say the prayer, Hermes flashed in before me and teleported us to Olympus.

"Percy Jackson I see you are back to your normal self," said Zeus. I looked over at the assembled gods and saw my father smiling at me. I also saw Athena looking at me worriedly and I knew she wanted to know where her daughter was.

"Yes I am back to normal no thanks to your wife but I guess she had to do what she had to do so I understand why you did That Queen Hera," I said with a bow in her direction. She looked shocked but slowly smiled in my direction. My father shot out of his throne and engulfed me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Percy and I'm so proud of what you have done," my father said. I smiled at that.

"I missed you too dad, I missed you too," I said.

"Percy where is my daughter, is she ok," Athena asked worried.

"She is on the quest your roman half sent her on and as if she is ok I can't tell right now," I said defaetedlly. Athena paled considerably at this piece of news.

"No, No, No ,No please not the quest," she said. Surprisingly dad went up to her and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered comfort words in her ear. I thought she would push him away but she just leaned into his arms.

"That quest is to retrieve my statue and it is guarded by Arcane," she said. I paled at that Arcane was the person Athena turned into a spider. If Annabeth was there she is as good as dead.

"Athena I swear on the river Styx's that I will save Annabeth," I said. She smiled at that as did most gods. Suddenly there was a black flash and Hades entered the throne room. He looked around and when he spotted me he came right over.

"Percy is Nico ok, did you find him," he asked in a worried tone.

"Yes we did find him but he might not be as you remembered him," I said in a pained voice. I had been ready to chew the kid out for lying to me at the roman camp but after seeing his eyes, seeing his broken expression I couldn't bring myself to yell at him.

"Why, what did they do to my boy," he asked . Hades face was one of peer anger. I knew as soon as he found out monsters were going to pay.

"They sent him to Tartarus," I said. Silence greeted my words. Hades shoulders slumped his eyes normally cold, black were filed with tears. Demeter got of her throne and brought her brother into a hug. She might hate him for stealing her daughter and bringing her down to the underworld but at least she was out of that pit of pure fear. My dad and Zeus also got up and joined the hug.

"I'm so sorry brother, I may hate you for stealing my daughter but you don't deserve this," Demeter said.

"I'm sorry, I stole her Demeter I just couldn't help myself I just couldn't…," hades mumbled. Demeter was certainly shocked but she smiled at her brother. Another flash lit the throne room and Persephone appeared. When she saw the tears in the Death god's eyes she ran over to him.

"What happened," she asked.

"Nico was dragged into Tartarus before he was rescued," her mother said.

"My lovely wife I have wronged you I release your bonds to the underworld you may leave with your mother," Hades said. It seemed he wanted to take all of the pain in one strike rather than delay it. Both Mother and Daughters Eyes widened and tears filled boths eyes. Persephone looked into Demeter's eyes and the message was delivered.

"I will stay with you my lord," said Persephone. Hades looked up in complete disbelief. Here he thought she would leave but she stayed. He smiled and brought her into and embraces.

"Guys as much as I love this forgiveness thing I need to go save my Girlfriend," I said. Hermes nodded at me and sent me back to the ship.

**-Jason's POV-**

I left Percy and went into a fountain room. I sat for a bit trying to figure out what I was going to say. Just as I was about to throw a Drachma into the mist I heard the sirens go off. I ran up to the deck and saw that we had arrived.

**-Well that's the before they fall. Send me whose reaction you want first, I'm doing two peoples reactions per chapter so send in whether it is roman, god, or camper. Read and review please.**


End file.
